


Like a Weed

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Playgrounds, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Their daughter is growing up so fast.  And Suzy's learning to bend and change with that growth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of The Pack 'Verse. Click the collection to read the majority of the stories in it!

“Rhea, sweetie, don’t run so fast!” The little girl was giggling as she raced ahead of the adults, he long legs chugging as she ran for the swingset and slammed herself belly-down onto one of the straps.

Arin caught up with her a second later, grabbing the unoccupied swing beside her, and Suzy was last to the scene, having made the mistake of wearing heels to the park. She’d been far too excited about boot season to give up the opportunity to wear her new brown suede mid-calves, no matter how rambunctious her daughter was.

“Mommy! Push me!” she demanded.

“Rhea, you need to sit on the swing before you get pushed,” Suzy said.

Rhea pouted and kicked her legs aimlessly. “But I wanted to do it this way!”

‘No! You’ll get hurt.”

Rhea sighed, sliding off and then back on the seat. Suzy gave her daughter time to get comfortable before gently pushing her.

“What about me, mommy?” Arin asked, pitching his voice into a sillier version of his typical feminine impression. 

“Of course. I can’t forget my biggest kid,” she said, then gave him a harder shove, trying to move his bulk.

“Aww! Dan’s a way bigger kid than me,” he teased, pumping his legs to get a good rhythm going.

“Which one of us was afraid of that ant that crawled up your leg this morning!”

“NOT fair. That felt weird!” 

“YOU’RE weird!” Suzy said merrily.

“Am not!” he laughed, swinging high into the air. “Hey Rhea! Bet you can’t go higher than me!”

“NO WAY!” Rhea shouted, kicking and driving herself into the air with determination. Suzy gave her a couple of extra pushes to get her into competitive height with Arin – who, to be fair, was slowed slightly by his higher bulk. Not that determined little Rhea noticed, as she kicked so high she almost flew off the seat. Suzy tried not to gasp as she held on to the swing by the grace of her white-knuckled grip. 

The kid was a daredevil. They all knew it, and they all winced when she threw her skinny body off of the high dive or tried climbing the tallest tree in the yard unsupervised. Arin still blanched when he looked at the scar on her left temple.

Some of the impact of that raw memory washed away for Suzy as Rhea brought herself to a giggling halt. “I beat you!” she yelled.

“I saw you!” Arin laughed. “You sure did!”

Happily, Rhea scampered off to the jungle gym, giving Suzy room to sit down. “She’s one heck of an amazing kid,” Arin observed lightly.

Suzy watched her offspring thoughtfully. “She is, isn’t she?” Rhea had made her way over to the monkey bars now and was dangling from them, clambering with grace from rung to rung.

“Gets it from her mom,” he said.

Suzy snort-laughed at his assessment, then watched Rhea flip herself end-over-end, landing on her feet. Whoever she got this part of her personality from, it really was pretty amazing.

“Hey, honey?” she said, reaching down to take off her boots, “wanna play tag?”

Rhea’s eyes lit up and she took off at full speed, and Suzy took off after her, leaving Arin and her boots behind in the dust.


End file.
